The present invention relates to an inflatable device for marking a position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lightweight, compact device which is easily transported and which can be assembled quickly and conveniently in an emergency to inflate a balloon with a lighter than air gas to cause the balloon to rise so that the balloon can be located from a distance.
Such a device is particularly useful to the various types of outdoorsmen who spend recreational and occupational time in wooded and/or isolated areas in which there is always a concern as to how to get help when an accident occurs. That concern is even greater in the case of a person alone in that type of terrain. In the event of injury in such terrain, the individual himself must send a distress signal. Because of the tree coverage in heavily wooded areas, that signal must be elevated above the forest canopy. One method which is commonly used to do so is to fire a flare. However, a flare is a short term marker and the wind often scatters the flare's signal. By the time a search party found the person who fired the flare, the person could already be in a life threatening situation.
The use of the present invention is not confined, however, to distress situations in the forest. There are times when, for instance, it is desired to mark a position so that a person can locate that position from a distance to return to that position. There are also objects which may move which need to be located. Further, disabled or injured boaters need a marking device which can be seen from a distance and which will attract attention to the location of the watercraft.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device which can shorten the amount of time required to find a person or object by enabling a person to pinpoint the position of the person or object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a marking device that is capable of being seen above the trees in a wooded area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is not blown away from the location of the position to be marked.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that can be assembled with a limited amount of movement to enable an injured person to use the device to mark a position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description in conjunction with the referenced drawings of an inflatable marking device constructed in accordance with the invention.